Chapter 10
Rebellion on all fronts. Claire defies Francis, Zoe finds comfort in someone new, and Peter makes an ultimatum. Plot summary Zoe tells Frank that Claire persuaded the two congressmen to vote against the watershed bill, and threatens to go public with it unless Frank gives her something juicier. Frank and Claire get into an argument about Claire's betrayal. Peter is furious that Frank failed to pass the bill, which would have put him in a good position for his campaign to run for Governor of Pennsylvania. He stands up for himself and threatens to ruin his reputation. Claire visits Zoe's apartment and starts going through her place to show her what it is like to intrude on one's personal life. Frank visits Gillian to ask her to secretly help Linda's son get admission to attend Stanford. Frank gets Remy to agree that if Peter supports SanCorp's drilling initiatives, then Remy will back Peter's run for governor. In exchange, tens of thousands of jobs will be made available to the citizens of Pennsylvania who lost their jobs from the shipyard. Claire goes to Adam's place and continues her relations with him. Frank gets Doug Stamper to pay for Rachel's (the prostitute Peter was with during his DUI incident) furniture and first and last month's rent payments in return for seducing Peter at the fundraiser party. At the McNeily Cancer Institute fundraiser event, Rachel sits with Peter and convinces him to drink and meet her at her hotel room. Peter decides to go to her room. Meanwhile, Zoe's apartment is in terrible condition and brings back dark memories and she decides to contact her former colleague, Lucas. He lets her sleep in his couch. Rachel and Peter continue to have sex and once she opens the curtains, Peter realizes that he is running late for an important radio interview regarding his campaign. He immediately tries to get ready for it. Zoe finds the couch uncomfortable, so she tip-toes into Lucas's bed. Stamper comes to Peter's hotel room and suggests that he is not sober enough for the interview. Lucas realizes Zoe snuck into his bed and proceeds to kiss her. Peter's phone interview is a disaster as he fails to properly respond to the questions that would boost his credibility in order to win the campaign for governor. Stamper has no choice but to hang up the phone for Peter. After the interview, Frank texts Zoe saying that he has given her a juicier story to talk about. Peter takes a shower to sober up, but takes too long and Stamper checks on him. The shower is running, but Peter is nowhere to be found. Credits The following characters appeared in this chapter. Main Characters *Frank Underwood *Claire Underwood *Zoe Barnes *Peter Russo *Doug Stamper *Linda Vasquez *Christina Gallagher *Gillian Cole *Janine Skorsky *Lucas Goodwin *Garrett Walker *Adam Galloway *Remy Danton Recurring Characters *Rachel Posner *Edward Meechum *Freddy Hayes Trivia * ... de:Im freien Fall es:Capítulo 10 pl:Rozdział 10 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 (episodes) Category:Episodes